Restraint systems in a vehicle may adjust system performance based on an assigned classification of an occupant, with such classification based at least in part on a perceived size of the occupant. One example of adjusting system performance is found in the operation of an airbag assembly. Operation parameters of an airbag assembly, e.g., inflation time, inflation pressure, venting/tethering, etc., may be adjusted during a vehicle impact based on the classification of the occupant. As another example, operation of a belt assembly, e.g., pre-tensioning, locking, load limiting, etc., may be adjusted based on the classification of the occupant. An opportunity remains to design a belt measurement system to collect information about the occupant.